Something Beautiful, Yet Forbidden
by nekobabe0326
Summary: The shards finally collected, the group takes their long awaited rest. One demon still seeks the jewel. With a twist of fate, he finds he'll be wanting more than that. LEMONS so BEWARE. More Reviews means more Chaptersss. No Ownership of show or character
1. Chapter 1 The Curious Girl

**Chapter 1**

_The curious girl, with a mysterious follower_

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like?" the black haired school girl asked her demon slayer friend. "Have you ever imagined pushing something that big out of something so small?" "I'm not so sure I'd want to…" Sango blushingly replied.

Kagome stood from the spot she was sitting under the tree and brushed the dirt off of her. "I guess we should be getting back. Inuyasha is probably getting annoyed and will make a fuss if we don't get there before sun down."

Sango nodded in agreement then stood as well. They grabbed the basket they were carrying before they sat to rest from the long walk.

They had gone to another village close by for some fruit and vegetables. Somehow the concept of bearing children had come up in their conversation. They started down the steep hill toward the village.

There, just as Kagome expected, was Inuyasha tapping his foot and both hands on his hips. He looked like a wife waiting for the husband to get home who had already been a few hours late.

"Why the hell did it take you so damn long?! It's almost sun down! I would have had to come out there and find you if you had been a little longer!"

"But you didn't have to because it's not sundown. You're neither my father nor my mother. Now…SIT!" the one command that could make the hanyou obey. Sango giggled a little then entered the hut where the rest of the gang was intently listening to the short conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stuck her nose high in the air and followed Sango inside.

Both women instantly smelled the sweet aroma of the soup that Kaede had been preparing. "Mmm…It smells so good." Kagome said and handed the basket of ingredients to be used to the old woman.

"It will be done soon," said Kaede while taking the basket and pulling out what vegetables she needed to finish the soup, "Thank my child. It will taste all the sweeter with the vegetables you've brought to me."

Inuyasha walked in. It was obvious that he had been playing in the dirt. There was a large dark spot all the way across his forehead. Miroku laughed and nudged Shippo who instantly laughed in response.

"Shut up before I smash your faces in!" yelled the angered hanyou, but the only response was more laughing from everyone this time. He grumbled lowly and sat away from the group.

Kaede finished the soup soon after and gave everyone bowls and spoons. Smiles placed themselves on all the faces in the hut except Inuyasha, who was still pissed.

Sango leaned in to get some of the soup, a move that left her butt wide open for the mischievous hand of Miroku to land on. Instantaneously he was knocked head over heels painfully by Sango's hand and the room fell silent. Everyone stared at Miroku as he twitched on the ground.

"Watch yourself you perverted monk!" screamed Sango with an embarrassing look on her face. She got her bowl of soup then left the hut. Kagome sighed then got her soup as did everyone else. They knew better than to bother Sango when something like this happened.

Everyone finished and found a spot on the floor to sleep. Kagome left to see if Sango was ok. She found her sitting beside the forest with an empty bowl on the ground beside her.

"Sango, are you-", she stopped as soon as she realized tears were staining her friend's cheeks.

Sango wiped her eyes and stood quickly. "I'm fine." She said it so simply without looking at Kagome, then she turned and walked toward the hut and found a place to sleep.

Kagome stood for a moment and sighed. She turned to walk toward the hut, and then heard something in the forest. She turned to see if there was anything there…but there wasn't. She froze, listening intently for a sign of movement. She sighed once again then walked to the hut thinking it was just her mind playing games.

But that didn't keep her from looking back one last time.

He could smell the girl a mile away, the one with the jewel. He knew that she had found all of the shards. He was waiting for that particular time to finally have the jewel as a whole.

He sat in the tree waiting for her to come outside once again. He had been watching another black haired girl. She had been crying for a while. The white haired fiend didn't care. She's not the one he wanted.

Then…she came outside. His senses heightened and he waited for a chance to take her without being noticed. He saw the jewel dangling on her neck as the other girl walked past her.

He watched as she turned away then the limb he had been sitting on cracked. He grabbed it with one hand and grabbed a limb above him to stop from making too much noise.

He waited for her to turn again before he tossed the limb far away and landed softly on the ground. Right as he was about to attack, he saw the girl turn once again in his direction and give a look of sadness.

He hesitated…and because he hesitated, he lost her. But why?

What did that look do to make him stop from reaching the goal he had waited for for so long…?


	2. Chapter 2 Their Stories Become One

Chapter 2

Their Stories Become One

A hot mineral spring. That's the first place the group wanted to go on their…"vacation". They all needed time to relax.

They packed some lunch and grabbed some towels then the five of them were on their way to the next village. Kaede suggested the spring, but she decided to stay and teach the young children in the village.

As always, the first person to start complaining was Inuyasha. He had suggested they spend time looking for food. "The good stuff," He called it.

"Get a grip, Inuyasha. We're going to relax some before we do anything else," Kagome started, "And by the way, if I see any of you guys peeking in on us…" She smashed her right hand with her left fist which was enough to finish that sentence.

Miroku only calmly stated, "Nonsense. Women deserve respect. No worries, Kagome. I won't peek in on you."

"Hey, that goes for me too!" Sango said with a very agitated voice.

"Well, I cannot promise the same for you, Sango." Miroku gave a sly grin. It was quickly removed by Sango's fist. He hit the ground hard and slowly got back up.

"You ladies don't have to worry about that. I don't know a soul who would want to peek in on you two." The statement from Inuyasha angered both Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome…" was all that came from Sango's mouth. Kagome's reply?

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha landed right on top of Miroku.

"That should teach you!" Kagome sneered before angrily walking faster downhill in the direction of the village. Sango stuck her nose high in the air and followed.

Shippo, all the time laughing at the situation, tried to help Inuyasha off Miroku.

"That's what you guys get. You should really watch what you say to them." Inuyasha smacked him out of his way then stood with mud all over his face.

"She didn't have to be such a bitch about it. I was only telling the truth." He wiped the mud away. "Hey monk, you alright?"

All Miroku could do is groan very lowly. Inuyasha sighed with annoyance and picked Miroku up and carried him on his back. After a few minutes they caught up with the two girls. By that time Miroku seemed well enough to walk.

He jumped from tree to tree, his silver hair flowing with the wind. He followed them, but from a far distance. He didn't want his brother to catch his scent. He still didn't quite understand why he hadn't taken the jewel when he had the perfect opportunity.

He stopped suddenly as the group seemed to be arguing. He could hear their loud voices in the distance. He watched as the women pounded the men to the ground. A small, unnoticeable smile came to his face when he heard his brother's remark. Both women were attractive in his eyes, one more so than the other. But he didn't care. His mind was only set on one thing: The Sacred Jewel.

She removed the towel from her body and slid into the hot bath. It was one of the greatest feelings she'd had in a while.

"Mmm…the water is GREAT…" She told Sango.

Sango smiled as she eased herself in as well. Both girls leaned against the walls of the spring and closed their eyes, taking in the fresh scent of the water.

The boys on the other hand were having some trouble. Miroku, still in pain, couldn't remove his clothes.

He asked Inuyasha to help. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please? It hurts to lift my arms."

Inuyasha reluctantly tried to help, but it was a lot more complicated than that. Soon Shippo had to join in and both got tangled in Miroku's clothes. Then Inuyasha smelled something, something fiendish. He tried to look around, but he was so tangled up he could barely move.

"I knew you weren't too fond of women after your human turned on you," The voice was deep and it mockingly continued, ", but I didn't think you had taken such a likeness in men…brother."

That's when Inuyasha knew. He ripped his way through all of Miroku's clothing with his claws and caught only a glimpse of Sesshoumaru before he jumped out of sight.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly jumped toward the direction he thought Sesshoumaru went, but instead landed in the women's spring bath.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their towels and began throwing things at them.

"Stop- Hey- I gotta tell- Sessho- Quit throwing THINGS!!" Is all that could come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

One word later he fell head first into the spring.

Sango only glared and started yelling at Miroku about his clothes. Inuyasha got up and was soaked. He hadn't taken his clothes off so now his clothes were sticking to his skin. "STUPID WENCH!"

"I warned you not to come peeking in on us!!" Those were the last words spoken by Kagome as she ran back into the changing area.

Now in an enclosed place, she looked for her clothes. She was blushing, and cursing under her breath.

"Perhaps he should find another lady. One who doesn't run away by herself making her…VERY…vulnerable."

The voice was cold and hard. It sent a chill down her spine and she couldn't move. "…Sesshoumaru"

_**I know that these chapters are kinda short. But I hope it's still good. Read and Review. Please and Thank you. )**_


	3. Chapter 3 True Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 3**

True Feelings Revealed

"Pity that he lost that taste. That woman he claimed to love died trying to murder him. He'd do the same to you if you didn't have him on a leash."

She took up all of her courage just to grab the towel and wrap herself. She was blood red in the face from embarrassment and fear.

He merely smiled and took a few steps toward her. Now he was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"What do you want from me…?"

"I want the sacred jewel. Give it to me and I'll let you live…for now."

She shook her head slightly.

"I don't have it…I left it at the vill-" she was cut off by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Get the hell away from her!" he growled. Kagome then turned to see. The whole group had their weapons…though half were still undressed. She began to step in their direction when she felt a tight grip on her shoulder pull her back. Only a gasp slipped through her lips before Sesshoumaru hit one of her pressure points, knocking her unconscious.

"If you want her back safely, you'll have the jewel for me when I return. Otherwise, you will die and so will she." He picked her up and jumped through the roof and flew through the forest.

Inuyasha growled loudly and started destroying walls and benches with his claws. "Bastard!"

Sango grabbed her clothes and sat down. Miroku looked at Kagome's clothes still sitting there.

"Does anyone else realize that the only thing she had on is a towel?"

Sango did what she does best with Miroku: slapped him in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

He sat her onto the wet hard floor of the cave then asked Jakan, his faithful servant, where Rin was.

"She went to get flowers, my lord. I shall retrieve her for you." And with that he left the cave in search of the little girl.

Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and stared at her for a while. He took the furry shoulder thing and put it on top of her then ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Sesshoumaru!!" cried a little voice at the entrance of the cave.

He stood and walked to greet her. "Have you caused Jakan any trouble?"

She shook her vigorously. "Not at all, Lord Sesshoumaru." She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his hand on top of her head.

"She lies, my lord. I could barely keep up with the child. She was a handful to say the least…Master."

"Then I should reward her."

"What?!"

"If my guardian can't keep up with this child, then the child must be special."

"But my lord, she was just sneaky…She's not in any way better than me."

"Silence. Have you eaten?"

"No master. I shall get food"

"Take Rin with you. She must eat as well."

"But…" Jakan started only to stop with an instant glare from his master. "Yes my lord."

He took the child's hand and left the cave again. Sesshoumaru turned and saw Kagome moving slightly.

"So you are waking up. It is about time."

"Whe….Where am I?! Why did you take me?!" She was worried and had already curled herself close to the wall.

"Leverage. I need the jewel. And you are the key to getting in. I'm giving them one week. If they do not have it or try to trap me in any way, You will take the punishment for it."

She looked at him then sighed. "You will take me home right now!" She stood and put her hands on her hips. He only glared at her. "Look, I highly doubt that they'll give you the jewel. And if you kill me, they will only come looking for you and most likely kill you."

"My insignificant brother isn't capable. As for the jewel, I WILL have it. Either willingly or by force."

"I demand you take me home right now!" She started pointing her finger in his face. "You are not getting that jewel so you might as well stop trying!"

A hand hit the girl's mouth quickly as the words came out. "Arrogant fool!" Sesshoumaru growled as the girl hit the floor. The look of shock was apparent on her face as she looked up at him. "The only one giving orders around here is me. You will be smart in remembering that." He walked just outside of the cave and sat on a nearby rock.

Never had a human tried to command him in such a way. Never had some had such courage. He was almost grateful to find someone who was different from all the others. Rin was the first human who showed no fear, but she never stood up to him as Kagome did.

It had been a couple hours after Rin and Jakan had gotten back before Sesshoumaru decided to bring food to the defiant girl inside the cave. She was sleeping peacefully on the fur thing he had laid on her earlier. He sat the plate down beside her then brushed the hair from her face.

Her complexion was so beautiful. She seemed so peaceful. He saw the mark on her cheek where he had hit her. He sighed and edged his face closer to hers. She stirred slightly and her eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple times. They widened when she realized how close he was to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before the words could come out, their lips met. She was completely stunned as he forced his tongue deep in her mouth.

She was so confused. First, he hit her and now he was kissing her. But something confused her even more.

Why was she kissing back?

_Sorry about the furry thingie. I couldn't recall what the name of it was. Well Hope you like chapter 3. Review it for me. I need more ideas for chapter 4 _


	4. Chapter 4 Confusing Feelings

**Chapter 4**

Confusing Feelings

"GOD DAMMIT!" Inuyasha screamed as he punched the wall of the old woman's hut multiple times. "That Asshole will pay for this!"

"Inuyasha, Calm down before you hurt someone or yourself. Being angry won't solve anything." Kaede sat down quietly beside Shippo. They explained the situation to her. "We cannot let him have the Sacred Jewel. But we must get Kagome back safely."

Sango sighed quietly. "I shouldn't have let her walk away like that. She and I were both careless about our safety…If you guys had just warned us without peeking in on us!" She put the blame on the boys.

"Well, you should've been listening to what Inuyasha was telling you!" Miroku replied.

"You two hush now. I believe we could find a way to rescue her. Perhaps the little girl he has with him can help."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at an occurrence of an idea. "We could steal her…"

"You would be doing the same wrong he has done." Kaede protested. "I meant for the child to convince Sesshoumaru to leave Kagome alone just long enough to get Kagome to safety."

"But stealing her would be easier. Miroku, come with me!" He started towards the door before being yanked backwards by his hair.

"We are not stealing the little girl. It's complicated and it may make Sesshoumaru want to kill Kagome on the spot." Sango said quietly as she loosened her grip on his hair.

"Well, he's not getting the jewel. That's for damn sure."

"Wait a minute…Haven't you wondered why he wants the jewel so badly…?" Miroku implied with curiosity.

"Obviously he wants to become stronger." Inuyasha seemed so sure of himself. Miroku just ignored him and sighed.

"Maybe it's not for him. Could he be working for another demon…? Or perhaps he's looking for leverage to get women…"

Sango stood and walked outside angrily. Miroku watched her leave. "Was it something I said…?" He asked the question as everyone just looked at him awkwardly. "What? They are just suggestions…?"

Sango knew Miroku was perverted. That's the way he always was. But she had always hoped for more. She had strong feelings for him that she had never showed; with the exception of the night Kagome caught her crying. Sango always longed for affection from him, and not necessarily physically. She'd had many dreams about him asking her for her hand in matrimony, and dreams of him confessing his love for her… but that's all they were dreams…

She pushed him off, which took all her strength. "Wh…Why…?" That was the only question that could come from her mouth stained with his saliva which she could taste.

"You will learn to obey me…"

She was so confused. What the hell was going through this guy's head. He stood and turned away. She noticed the food and her stomach growled lowly. She took it and gobbled it down. Then looked up and realized the funny expression on Sesshoumaru's face. Almost disgusted, but also amazed. It made her laugh and she started coughing. He sighed and sat back down beside her. When she could breathe again she handed the empty bowl to him.

"…Thanks…I guess…"

He only set the bowl back down then looked into her eyes. She looked away. It was so awkward for her. The demon that kidnapped her for the jewel was completely falling for her beauty. She didn't realize it, but thought of it as taking advantage.

"So...um… what's with you and the jewel?"she asked. "I mean you didn't used to care so much. What's the big deal now?"

She looked up at him again. He was still staring at her. She blushed lightly then turned slightly. He suddenly grabbed the back of her head with one hand and pulled her into a deep kiss leaving her once again stunned. She felt his tongue explore her mouth vigorously. Her feelings were mixed. She wanted to pull away right then and there, but she wanted to stay…To feel more of him. She let herself kiss back. And he laid her down gently, never breaking the kiss. She wasn't making any movement other than her tongue. He ran his hand up and down her body a few times then stopped at her chest. She blushed even more. He took his hand and stroked her cheek.

"OW!" she screamed. He had rubbed the same area he had hit her before.

His was surprised and stunned. He had lost control with his feelings. He stood quickly right before Rin and Jakan came running in.

"What happened, My Lord?"

He stood there just looking down at her. She had he hand to her cheek and looked up at him. He saw a tear stroll down her cheek, then walked straight out of the cave. Jakan stood there with a look of confusion.

"My Lord…?"

"I know you," Rin said as she walked to Kagome, "You are one of Inuyasha's friends." She smiled, but Kagome didn't look at her. She only pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face.

"What's wrong with her…? Is she crying?"

Jakan hadn't even paid any attention to Kagome until Rin asked him what was wrong. He figured that Sesshoumaru had taught her a lesson about obedience. Jakan of all people knew how Sesshoumaru hated defiance.

"Rin, let's go back outside now." And Rin followed him outside.

Sesshoumaru was standing beside a fire.

"My lord…What's going o-" Jakan couldn't finish.

"Get your rest Jakan. We leave early tomorrow morning."

_I hope you guys are liking this. I'm doing my best. Review and tell me what you like and don't like. I will definitely try to make you happy as possible. Lemon next chapter _

**The more Reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes.**


	5. Chapter 5 Twist of Fate

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin skipped toward him with a blanket bundled in her arms. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes. Do you have everything?"

"Well I have my blanket, but…" She looked back at Jakan. He was overloaded with Rin's things like her dolls and clothes.

Jakan struggled as he tried to walk, then the load was lightened suddenly. He looked up and saw Kagome take some of the things. She smiled down at him then walked towards the other two. The look of shock never left Jakan's face.

"Why are you helping…?" Sesshoumaru asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"If you're not taking me back to the village, I might as well help out. Besides, the short green guy looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion."

"What was that! You watch your mouth, or I'll use my Staff of Heads to burn you to-"

"Jakan, she's just trying to help…" Rin said giving him the blanket and taking Kagome's free hand. "We are going home now. Are you coming home with us?"

"I guess I have no other choice."

Rin smiled then skipped ahead of everyone else. Kagome walked slowly, she never looked him in the eye since he kissed her…How could she? After all he's just a demon trying to take advantage of her. Or that's how she made it to be.

"You should walk faster. We're not slowing down for you."

The cold voice made her shiver. She picked up her pace then looked up. His piercing yellow eyes caught her gaze. "What?"

"You never answered my question…"

"What question?"

"I asked you why you wanted the Sacred Jewel so badly."

"That's not your concern." He stuck his head up and continued walking.

"It should be if I'm the trade for it."

He ignored her. Jakan and Rin had gone ahead, though still in sight they could not hear.

"You owe me an explanation. You kidnapped me. You hit me. And you kissed me…What the hell is going on?"

She felt a force push her into the nearest tree. It was hard and it hurt. She looked up and he caught her lips, ravaging them, biting hard enough to draw blood. She didn't move. He took his hand and rubbed up her leg all the way to her inner thigh. It made her turn beet red. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

He stepped back, completely stunned.

"How dare you! You're nothing more than a perverted animal!"

She took off, ran as fast as she possible could past the trees. Then she took a sudden stop, almost making her fall over. He had, of course, gotten ahead of her. He stepped toward her and she backed all the way to a tree. She thought for sure he was going to take her life then and there. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

She heard his footsteps get closer and closer then stop. She felt his hand pull her chin so her face was directly in front of his. She opened her eyes. His face was only inches away from hers. She saw those yellow eyes again, but this time they weren't frightening, they were almost humble. He slowly pulled her face closer to his. And then, once again, their lips met. Not as before, the kiss was passionate and soft. She welcomed it wholesomely, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by her hips and their pelvic regions met.

Her cheeks were red again. She felt the harness under his garments. He growled lowly, but not in any kind of anger…but pleasure. He laid her softly on the ground and pulled her skirt off slowly. When she didn't protest to him, he broke the kiss. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"You want this…?" He asked. It was such a simple question, but the answer was so much more complicated.

She sat there for a moment then immediately pulled him back into the kiss. He knew then. She wanted him as he wanted her. He unbuttoned her blouse and then pulled away. He had never seen a bra before. He looked at it funny. Then he took the end of his sword and cut the cloth between her breasts. At first she looked at him and then pulled her arms to her chest.

He quickly pulled them away and kissed her neck line down to her soft pink nipples. She bit her lip again and tugged at his shirt. He pulled off his top and revealed his god like upper body. He slipped her panties off then went back to kissing her chest and stomach. She didn't make a sound. Only heavy breaths came from her mouth.

He pulled his pants off and revealed his erection. She saw it and her eyes widened. It had to be at least 9 inches. He laid down on top of her. And she shivered at their naked skin touching. He kissed her deeply and positioned himself at her entrance. As soon as he could tell she was comfortable with him on top of her, he thrusted inside, knowing he had to break her barrier. She cried out in pain and he stayed still to let her get used to the feeling of him inside. She sighed and he began moving his body back and forth, slowly at first then faster and harder. She moaned louder and louder and finally came, having her first orgasm. He kept going, because it wasn't as easy for him because it wasn't his first time. He continued thrusting his cock in and out and she had to have cum at least three times before he reached his climax. They sat for only a moment then he rolled beside her.

"Do you really want know what need the jewel for?" Sesshoumaru asked. Very awkward timing but she took it.

"Yes…"

"I need it to make the child a full demon."

"Who…? Rin?"

"No. **Our** child."

Complete silence overtook them and Kagome realized that there was no protection….

"WHAT?!"

_**Shabamm Hope you like this twist. Lol the more reviews I receive the faster I write.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Search For a Kidnapped Friend

**Hello fellow readers/writers.**

**I would like to first apologize for not being able to write for a while.**

**I haven't had much time because I've been so busy with school and my home life has been hectic.**

**I'm going to start writing the next chapter. I hope it's as good as the rest. =]**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

_Search for a kidnapped friend_

"Can we rest now? We've been looking for hours…" Shippo said as his feet dragged the ground so much that he could have been crawling on his knees.

"No…I think I'm catching her scent!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground sniffing excessively.

"That's what you said an hour ago…" Shippo sat down on a nearby rock. "I'm starving and I know you guys are hungry too. I could hear Miroku's stomach from a mile away."

"Shippo, we must continue searching for Kagome. This is no time to rest." Miroku sat down as well even against his own words.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kagome has been kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and you are just going to sit there?!?!" Inuyasha's face grew red with anger.

"Why do you care? You'd probably rather be searching for Kikyo anyway." Shippo said with a smart ass tone.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha started hitting the little fox demon. "Teach you to talk to me like that!"

"STOP!" Sango came down from the sky and hopped of Kirara, who was as exhausted as everyone else. "I found the camp where they stayed the night. There was a doll and I found drawings that had to be Rin's. We must hurry!"

With that the group of five gathered there strength and began to follow Sango in the direction where she had found the kidnappers camp site.

Meanwhile, in the forest many miles from the group, Kagome was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Sesshoumaru was still lying where their mating had just taken place.

"What are you doing? And why are you upset? I could tell from your pheromones that you yearned for it."

"Don't say it like that. You used me as a freaking breeding thing. I have every right to be upset!" Kagome glared angrily with her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru stood and as Kagome stared her lust could be seen even through her anger. He put on his kimono bottoms and looked over at her.

"We may have to try again. I will have you checked when we get home."

"What?!?! I am not your pet and I most certainly am NOT going anywhere with you if I'm knocked up."

"Knocked up?" Sesshoumaru looked confused.

Kagome sighed "…Look. I have a better way of finding out than you do so just take me to the Bone eaters well and I'll go get the test and we'll see for sure."

"And I should believe that you'll come back? I cannot trust you. I will go with you."

"That's impossible. Only me and Inuyasha can go through to my time."

"Do not underestimate me, girl." Sesshoumaru dressed completely and walked back to camp leaving Kagome standing with only a blanket around her and a confused look on her face.

"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped all around the camp site looking for clues. "I smell her. All over here….and there!" He looked and looked.

Shippo sat down with tears in his eyes. "We're too late" What if he ate her for dinner or something…? What if she's dead!?!?!" He began bawling. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then at Shippo.

"Aw, Shippo. He's not dumb enough to hurt her…I mean he is using her as bait and wants the jewel right?" Sango said reassuringly

Inuyasha stopped sniffing and looked in the forest.

"What is it...Did you find her scent through the forest?" Miroku asked as he started walking towards Inuyasha.

"Stay here. Don't follow me." Inuyasha jetted into the forest following a familiar scent.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found her. She was bathing in the water. Her jet black hair and naked body mesmerized Inuyasha. He stepped closer and she turned toward him.

"You should try being more sneaky next time." Said Kikyo.

Apparently Jakan had created a necklace of sorts that would help Sesshoumaru get through the Bone Eaters Well. He had casted a spell on it.

"Where are you and Kagome going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked watching as he put on the necklace.

"Away for a little while. You are to stay here with Jakan and listen to him."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said and stood in "attention".

Kagome was looking down the well. Wondering how her mother would react. Her seventeen year old daughter got impregnated by a demon, her enemy. Things were horrible and they couldn't get much worse.

"Let's go." Said a cold voice behind her.

"Wait. When we go I need you to be very quiet and sneaky. I don't want my mom to freak out because…well you're a demon and you look kinda mean. Ok?"

"I'm not hiding from anyone."

"I'm asking you to just work with me ok?"

"…Fine."

"Thank you." Kagome climb into the well and climbed out into her time. Sesshoumaru was right behind her.

She poked her head out of the shrine and saw that everyone had to be asleep because all of the lights were out. She ran to the side of her house her room was on. And Sesshoumaru picked her up gracefully and jumped to her room. She opened it, let him inside, then closed it.

"Ok. Now we have to be very quie-" music began blaring out of her radio and she pushed him away from it and turned it off. "Jeez, don't touch anything ok?"

She opened her drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test that she had been holding for a friend. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom. STAY HERE."

She tip toed to the bathroom hall and did the test accordingly. She washed her hands and waited impatiently for the results.

She closed her eyes after a minute and a half, picked up the pregnancy test. She slowly opened her eyes and saw what she had never thought she would see on the results.

_**END CHAPTER 6**_

_If You like it review it. _

_Sorry it took FOREVER_

_Love you guys._

_MORE REVIEWS= FASTER CHAPTERS_


	7. Chapter 7 Falling

**_2 chapters already._**

**_I expect reviews you guys._**

**_Um this one is mostly a Lemon so BEWARE_**

**_=]_**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Falling**_

"Positive…"

She prayed to the heavens for a negative…they didn't listen. Tears formed in her eyes and she dropped the test. Her hands held her face and held back from weeping too loud. The door opened and the grabbed the test quickly thinking it was her mother or brother.

"Why are you crying?" His voice sounded somewhat soothing as Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him.

"I'm pregnant you dummy. Do you realize how disappointed my mom is going to be and I won't be able to go back to school…Everything is horrible…"

"I need this child and I may keep you to live with me. Someone will need to take care of it and Jakan is not the best person at keeping up with kids."

She glared at him. She knew he didn't understand how she felt. He was only a demon and had no feelings in his heart. At least it seemed like he was trying even though he was using her. Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Kagome, dear. Is that you? Why are you home and so late at night?" her mother asked through the door.

"Uh…Um…Sorry Mom. I needed more…uh…clothes I'll be gone before morning. No worries here."

"Oh. Alright then. Are you hungry? I could fix something for you."

"No Mom. I was just on my way out." She moved Sesshoumaru away from the door and peaked out. "I'm going to get a shower then head on out so thanks anyway."

"Ok, dear. I love you and stay safe."

"Safe…right…As always." She put on a fake smile as her mother walked back to her room then heard running water behind her. She shut the door quickly then looked back at Sesshoumaru who seemed amazed at the nozzles in the tub.

"What is this for?" he asked, turning them back and forth.

"It's called a bath tub….for bathing…like hot springs in your time."

"Hm…"Sesshoumaru stood up straight. Now we know you are with child. We can go back."

"Um no. I was in the middle of having a relaxing time when you took me away, remember? And it's been 2 days. I'm going to take a shower. So go back to my room quietly and I'll be in there in like 20 minutes, ok?"

He glared at her. "You will not command me. I am not your dog. I will stay here and wait."

She blushed into a beet red. "No way."

"It isn't like I haven't seen…you…"

She blushed into a deeper red. "Fine." She turned on the water till it was the perfect temperature then undressed. She got in and grabbed the bar of soap on the side of the tub. Still red, she turned her back towards him and washed with the bar of soap.

She felt his hand run down her back slowly and it made her gasp lightly. She bit her bottom lip then turned her head to see him. He looked into her eyes deeply and she felt entranced. He turned her towards him and kissed her lips roughly. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He broke the kiss and undressed. She backed into the wall as he stepped in. She couldn't take her eyes off him his God-like body made her tremble with anticipation.

He took her chin in one hand and drew her face to his in a most passionate kiss. She dropped the soap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hand to her tender breasts and pink luscious nipples. She moaned lightly and pulled away slightly.

"What?"

"We're in my house…My mom or brother or grandfather might hear and it's awkward…" She covered her chest with her arms and turned toward the wall.

He pushed her against it and she felt his erection between her legs. "Then you'll just have to be quiet then." He slid it under her pussy and rubbed it against her clit.

She was melting with want and could barely suppress her moans. He entered her and pushed in and out very fast. She was biting her lip so hard it started to bleed. He turned her head toward him and kissed her deeply soaking up the blood with his tongue while fucking her against the wall.

He understood why he wanted her so bad. She was the first and only woman to defy him. The first to challenge his authority and he loved it because he could dominate her. That's exactly what she wanted. To be dominated by him…just like this. She knew she was being used but she didn't care. But she didn't know that through this he had been falling for her.

His pace slowed and he broke the kiss to turn her facing him. She gazed up at him and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He bit at her chest before sliding her slowly onto his dick. She moaned very loudly this time and covered her mouth with her eyes really wide. He didn't move, but turned his head toward the door and listened intently for signs of interruptions. Nothing.

She removed her hand from her mouth and before he could turn back she began nibbling at his neck. Oh how it teased him. He rocked her up and down, back and forth, pleasuring them both by reaching every corner of her insides. Her breathing became heavy and faster signaling her climax. He put her down but she was worn out. She nearly fell, but he caught her, and then set her on the floor of the tub gently. He turned off the water then got dressed. Took her clothes and picked her up. He carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. She watched him as he set her clothes down and walked over to her.

She looked away and he lay down beside her. Her eyes widened at the intimate setting. He kissed her naked shoulders and she rolled toward him. They looked into each other's eyes. She sighed and told him something he had never heard or anticipated in his entire life.

"I love you…Sesshoumaru…"

**END CHAPTER 7**

**_So what'd you think_**

**_DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW_**

**_Please and thanks. =]  
_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Unforeseen

Chapter 8

The Unforeseen

He had made love to her that night by the water. Kikyo, the dead priestess, was his and only his. He knew his love for her would never die. Inuyasha had tried to force out his feelings, but didn't prevail. She lay beside him in a deep sleep. He was deeply in love with Kikyo, but he also had feelings for Kagome. He was so confused about how he felt, but he knew one thing above all else. He was right where he wanted to be: Beside Kikyo.

"Where the hell did he go to?" Miroku said as the group of 4 walked looking for him. "I bet he found Kikyo's scent and didn't want us to bother him."

"Yeah, and he just completely forgot about Kagome. We should just look for her on our own." Shippo said with his little arms crossed. "We'd probably find her faster without the mutt."

"Shippo, we need him to fight his brother. Sesshoumaru is too strong for us to take on and we only have another 2 days before he shows up to the village expecting the jewel." Sango said as she hopped onto Kirara's back.

"Do you think we'll find her in time? Maybe Inuyasha's idea wasn't so bad. You know, about taking Rin hostage. It'd be the best way to make sure we'd get Kagome back unharmed."

"I don't know, Miroku. He may be expecting something like that."

Inuyasha was walking up the dirt path then with his head down and just behind him was the dead priestess. Miroku looked and had the "I told you so" phrase all over his face. Shippo glared and ran up angrily towards Inuyasha.

"I knew you were with her! You forgot all about the situation with Kagome! How could you, and for HER!"

WHACK!

Shippo collapsed from being hit on the head.

"Kikyo says she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome go through the Bone Eater's Well. So that's where we are headed."

"How was Sesshoumaru able to go through?" Sango looked at Kikyo curiously.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied for her, "but I'm going to find out."

Inuyasha took Kikyo on his back and Miroku grabbed the still collapsed Shippo and hopped on Kirara with Sango. They all went in the direction of the well.

_I love you…Sesshoumaru…_

The words echoed through his mind over and over as he watched her pack things into a bag. She seemed rather calm but tried to avoid eye contact as best she could. She picked it up and opened the door to her balcony.

"Alright now. I'm ready. Let's go."

He stood and picked her up, this time much more roughly than the night before, and landed on the ground. He followed to the shrine without a word and when she opened the door, he looked around at the unfamiliar world, and then stepped through. She closed the door behind him and stepped toward the well.

"Why haven't you said anything?" she asked looking into the well.

He was a bit stunned that she asked, but recovered quickly. "I have no reason to answer to you." His harsh words hurt her and he started to climb over. She understood, though, why he was that way towards her. No one had ever told them they loved him. How could they? He was a monster in everyone's eyes, Cold and callous as any demon. He probably didn't know how to show affection to anyone. He grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her in with him.

They emerged from the other side and without a word she climbed up the well and he followed slowly. Suddenly, she was pulled into someone's arms. Miroku had snagged her and Sango and Inuyasha had their weapons drawn. Then she saw her reflection staring at her. Kikyo stood beside Inuyasha with her bow and arrow pointed at the well.

"What's going on? Don't be stupid! He'll kill you!" She pleaded to her friends.

"Kagome, Shut up. You caused this mess."

Inuyasha's words stunned her and she pulled away from Miroku. She started towards Sesshoumaru, but before she could get 2 yards from Miroku she felt a sharp sudden pain go inside her stomach and she was stopped dead in her tracks. The world around her stood still and fell silent. Her eyes grew dim as she fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side and held her in his arms while everyone save Sesshoumaru and Kikyo gathered close. Kikyo gave a smirk and turned away. Before taking a step Sesshoumaru took a tight hold of her neck. The arrow that struck Kagome had come from her bow. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground and sprinted to Sesshoumaru.

"Bastard! Let her go!"

"You are foolish hanyou. You run to aid both of them, even though the priestess tried to kill her. I despise you, brother."

"She…It…It doesn't matter. Let her go!"

"Your love for her is disgusting and you are blinded by it."

"Stop!" screamed Shippo. He was covered in blood. "She won't stop bleeding! We have to get her to Kaede as fast as possible."

Sesshoumaru threw Kikyo to the ground and picked Kagome up. He looked everyone around him in the eye then sprinted toward the village. No one stopped him…Not even Inuyasha. He just stood there staring at the place where Kagome had lain. Why? Why didn't he fight to take her instead…? Was he still in disbelief about Kikyo…Or did the feeling he had for her…reflect in the eyes of Sesshoumaru…showing Inuyasha how Sesshoumaru truly felt about Kagome. Did Inuyasha truly see the feeling of love in the eyes of hi hateful brother.


	9. Chapter 9 Different Lives Intertwined

**Chapter 9**

** Different Lives Intertwined**

"It is deep inside her gut. It will be very difficult to remove it." Kaede cleaned the area around the wound on Kagome's hip.

Sesshoumaru was standing outside the tent with arms crossed. Inuyasha and Kikyo still hadn't shown up although Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all by Kagome's side.

"It's Kikyo! That…that demon dead lady! She did this to Kagome!" Shippo said angrily while holding Kagome's hand.

"Shippo, calm down. Right now we need to be with Kagome. We will deal with Kikyo later." Sango said as she sat beside Miroku.

Miroku was praying intensely for Kagome and Sango sighed deeply.

"UGH! OWWW!" Kagome yelped as Kaede put medicine around the wound.

"Ye have a very bad wound. It is going to hurt much worse when I pull it out"

"No, just leave it! It HURTS ENOUGH!"

Sesshoumaru walked inside and everyone looked at him, even the wounded Kagome. He walked to Kagome and bent down. He examined the wound then gripped the arrow where it met her skin. She wimpered and grabbed his arm as a reflex. She looked in his eyes with a painful look. He stared into her eyes and she released his arm slowly. He pulled it out quickly and covered the wound with cloth. She cried out in pain.

Everyone stared at him. Kaede walked out of the tent to retrieve more medicine and Sango and Miroku followed picking up Shippo on the way.

"You can't leave them alone in there!!" Shippo struggled to get out of Miroku's grip.

Sesshoumaru cleaned the wound thoroughly, even though Kagome screamed the entire time.

"Shut up."

"What the hell?! Why are you being like that! OW!"

"You put my child in danger for no reason. I would not have been hurt by the priestess' arrow."

"That's all you can think about huh?!? Yourself?!? I fucking stopped you from being hurt and you scold me?!"

"The child didn't make it. Because of your stupidity!"

"ALL I DID WAS LOVE YOU! YOU PUSH ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE AFFECTION! THERE ARE ALWAYS OTHER CHANCES FOR CHILDREN AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO USE ME?!? FUCK YOU!"

He raised his hand to slap her for her impudence. She winced and looked away to prepare for his powerful blow. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his in a passionate and rough kiss. Her eyes widened but closed slowly. It was painful but she sat up to be closer to him. Now she knew she was more to him than just a tool, he loved her.

Kikyo leaned against a tree. "I told you she just got in the way. I was aiming for Sesshoumaru."

"That's bullshit Kikyo. I know how well your aim is. Why'd you shoot her?!"

"You and I both know she only ever gets in the way. It's best to just get rid of her."

Inuyasha punched straight through the tree she was leaning on.

"If you ever harm her again I will kill you." He turned away and before he could take a step she grabbed his shirt.

"You are not strong enough to kill the one you truly love Inuyasha. And the fact that you aren't there with her now only means I am the more important girl in your life."

Kikyo walked into the woods leaving Inuyasha standing alone frustrated with anger…and love.

Sesshoumaru wrapped the wound with cloth after he finished applying the medicine Kaede had brought them. Kagome held his hand when he was finished, but he pulled away.

"I am leaving. You have to stay here. You may no longer be able to bear a child."

"…What?"

"You need to stay with your friends. I will find a way to retrieve the Jewel without your involvement." He stood and walked outside.

Kagome stared at the doorway with tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to scream his name but she was in such shock she couldn't even move. Sango rushed in and stared.

"What happened, Kagome? What's wrong?"

"…Just leave me alone. I want to be alone…"

Sango left and no one bothered her for hours. The sun finally set and everyone was in bed. Kagome sat up and felt a sharp pain where her wound was. She looked at the door way. How could someone who you know loves you so much just walk out? How can he let go of something so precious to her? She stood and grabbed a walking stick that belonged to Kaede. She left the tent and looked in the direction of the woods. The wind blew and she knew the best way to get him to come to her. Kagome quickly stumbled through the forest till she was deep inside. What she was about to do could very well kill her, but she was willing to do it. She loved him more than her life. How? No one can answer that. She got down on her knees and jabbed her fist at her wound to make the blood run. This was sure to attract demons from all over the place, but she just need one…The one who was her first she wanted him to be her only for all time. The blood loss could also kill her, but she refused to live without his arms around her…his lips touching hers. She could her everything around her rustling. Then she saw him.

"You stupid, miko." He said pulling her up and redressing her wounds. "you could've killed yourself. What are you thinking?"

She stared as his faced which clearly showed concern. Her hands reached his face and he looked at her. Her eyes were welling up with tears and he wiped them from her face as they drizzled down.

"Sesshoumaru, I …Love you…" was all she could say as she looked down at the ground.

He lifted her face and looked into her eyes. He saw the pain and loneliness inside her that he had caused. And as their lips met again he took all her suffering away. The loneliness and the pain in her hip, everything faded with just one kiss. It didn't make any sense to her. They were two completely different people who lived in two completely different worlds. But somehow, they had fallen in love. They had over come hatred and now their lives were forever intertwined.


	10. Chapter 10 Love and Hurt One in the Same

Chapter 10 Love and Hurt areone in the same (No dialogue)

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome's tent and caught the smell of blood. Then the aroma of love making, the smell he knew all too well. His heart thumped even harder when the scent of his brother came to him. He knew what his brother felt for Kagome. He had seen it in his eyes not 6 hours ago. Rage was running deep in his veins as his heart beat faster and faster. Inuyasha followed the scents of love quickly through the forest. He ran and ran then stopped so suddenly he almost fell flat on his face. There, a hundred away from where he stood was one of the girls he'd loved. He jumped into the tree and watched. They were mating…no it was more than that. He could tell by the way Sesshoumaru held her hips still so as not to hurt her. It was more than just sex; they were making love.

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his heart, but could not walk away. He watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared slow, passionate, and deep kisses between thrusts. He had never thought he'd see gentleness in his brother except with Rin. Sesshoumaru's thrusts were leisurely and he would kiss down her neck and breasts whilst he wasn't kissing her tender lips. Inuyasha heard Kagome's moans and finally gained enough strength to turn away.

Sesshoumaru climaxed soon after Kagome then he lay beside her silently, listening to her soft, heavy breathing. He kissed her shoulder up her neck and to her ear. All she could do was smile, because she was exactly in the right place. Her heart was set on Sesshoumaru and that's all she knew or need to know. She rolled to face him and planted light kisses on his chest and his kissed her forehead. She was safe with him. As long as his arms were around her there was nothing to fear. She looked into her eyes through sweat and tears. Sesshoumaru never understood humans in general, least wise women, but he knew she loved him desperately and that he loved her more than anything. He had forgotten about the jewel, or the child he had lay inside her. Nothing mattered when they were together.

Inuyasha stared as the couple soon fell asleep. He glared with anger and hatred at his brother. How could he steal what was rightfully Inuyasha's? Sesshoumaru was just a cold blooded killer, right? Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree till he was so deep in the forest he could feel all the demons gathering around him. He jumped to the ground and drew his sword. He needed to relinquish his anger on something and what better to do that on besides demons? Their eyes mocked him for being half human. He dropped the sword and cracked his knuckles. All around him they were gathering, coming for his blood. And that's all he needed…And then…He attacked viciously and without mercy, killing everything living around him including trees and bushes. Attacking was all he could do and the image of the love-making couple ran through his mind over and over fueling his anger.

Inuyasha moved deeper into the forest killing demons and chopping down all the trees. Kikyo came into view and he stopped. She looked at him and smiled. The smell of demon blood was apparent and his breath heavier than anything. Kikyo walked towards him and he growled viciously. She stopped and her smile faded. Was she to be his next victim? He stepped toward her this time still prone to violence. She felt the fear on the rise inside her and she couldn't move. He closed the distance between them faster than she could blink and shoved her into the nearest tree. She cried out in pain and stared into his angry eyes and he stared back then without warning he ripped the kimono from her body. He kissed her violently and she tried with all her strength to push him off. He dug his nails into her arms and pushed her to the ground. She tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't, he pulled his clothes off and forced himself on her.

Kikyo had known about the baby inside Kagome, how was unknown. But Inuyasha could sense it as well and his intentions were now obvious. He would try to get his revenge by forcing Kikyo to have his. He knew this could hurt Kagome and that's what he wanted; for her to hurt like him. Kikyo cried as the one she once loved raped her. She could see through the anger in his eyes and saw the pain and anguish. She tried so hard to fight him off but nothing would stop him. Tonight, he was a monster, a demon that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had created just by loving one another.


End file.
